The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree, botanically known as Malus domestica ‘Wildung’, referred to hereafter by its cultivar named, ‘Wildung’.
‘Wildung’ is a late season apple cultivar that has been shown to be hardy and productive for 22 years in east Central Minnesota. The fruit of ‘Wildung’ is characterized by moderately firm, fine-grained flesh with a sweet, rich flavor. The flesh is also notable in its resistance to oxidation when exposed to air.
‘Wildung’ was discovered in 1983 as a seedling by the inventors as Tree 47 in Row 14 of Block 6 in a trial plot in Ecelsior, Minn. The new apple arose from a cross designated AE 7022 made in 1970 between ‘Sharon’ (female parent) and ‘Connell Red’ (male parent). Both parents are unpatented.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by means of budding and grafting by the inventors in Excelsior, Minn. The propagated progeny of ‘Wildung’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.